Testimony
by Tsuki97
Summary: Hak had to go to the front lines of a raging war, along with the others. Left behind, how would Yona cope up with it all alone? Was their love being tested? Set on an AU. 2 or 3 shot. Hope you'll like it! -DONE-
1. Separation

Hey there! Thanks for choosing to click on this! I hope you don't get disappointed hehe. Anyway this story is set on an AU. Probably 2 or 3 chapters. Read, enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

 **1\. Separation**

The silent wind blew through the silk curtains. She looked up from the embroidery in her hands that she was working on. No sound other than the gentle rustling of leaves could be heard. Her heart was as empty as her house. Yes, house. It was no longer home. Not without him. Not without them. Her friends were gone. Her loving husband was gone. And, so was her happiness. But she waited patiently. They had promised after all, to return to her in one piece. He didn't go back on his word. Besides, she had to stay strong for the _hope_ that was blooming inside of her.

Yona had been depressed to hear that her husband along with her family like friends were summoned to the front lines. The war which broke out with neighboring country six months ago was yet to be finished. She knew what she was signing in for, when she happily agreed to marry Hak, a high commanding officer of the military. Same went to her dear friends. Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Zeno held high ranks as well, resulting in their summoning back to the war. They came back for a week long break. But it didn't last more than three days due to enemy forces breaking through the border. Yona still remembered the heartbreaking moment.

" B-but you said you came for a week! It has only been three days!" Yona exclaimed upon hearing the news. Hak quickly went to her and grabbed her face softly, making her teary eyes look at him. "Calm down Yona. It can't be helped and you know that." He whispered softly. "Hak, I'm scared…" Yona breathed placing her hands on top of his. Hak's frown deepened. He also didn't want to leave her like this. But if the country is taken over, she would be in a greater danger. His eyes softened as Yona leaned into his hand. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll be back princess, I promise." He hugged her tightly, letting her cry as much as she wanted. "Don't worry little miss! We'll be back!" Zeno exclaimed cheerfully like always making her look at him and nodding. "I am still wondering how this _idiot_ made it into military." Yun thought out loud sighing exasperated. Kija came to Zeno's rescue, "Do not say such disrespectful things about my brother in arms!" he said dramatically placing a hand on his chest. Yun scoffed and said "I can totally see that you are brothers." This made Kija smile proudly puffing out his chest. Yun just deadpanned face palming while Jae-Ha was laughing his head off. Even Yona let out a small giggle. She was going to miss them terribly.

Shin-Ha came to her quietly when Hak released her and placed Ao in her hands. "Please…take care of her….And…you too…Yona" Yona smiled through her tears as the fur ball climbed up to her shoulder and rubbed nuzzled her face. "Of course Shin-Ha. Please be careful." He nodded once and went to get his belongings. Kija came up next with a concerned look "Please take care. I'll ask grandma to visit often. Are you sure you don't want to move there until we get back Yona?" she just shook her head lightly "I'll be fine Kija. Hak's family lives nearby too you know." Kija, although hesitantly nodded his head with a small smile. "Really princess, why won't you go to gramp's place?" Hak asked pulling her to a side hug. She shook her head yet again "I want to wait for you here. In our home." Hak's eyes widened for a second before smiling softly. "I'll be sure to return to you Yona-dear. Especially if Hak won't." Jae-Ha's smooth voice came as he approached them with a wink at Yona. Hak's left eye twitched annoyed "You really know how to spoil the mood, don't you droop eyes? And for god's sake stop making moves on my wife!" Jae-Ha laughed loudly "Oh come now Hak, you know how good I am at mending broken hearts of women" he barely managed to dodge Hak's speeding fist just as her finished the sentence. Hak's glare turned into an evil grin which made Yona back up as well. "Just so you know droopy eyes, my rank is higher than you. Maybe I can send you on a suicide mission…" Hak laughed sinisterly a dark aura surrounding him. Jae-Ha practically gulped and started sweating when Hak went away muttering ways to get rid of him clean. He then felt a small hand tugging his sleeve. He turned to see Yona's head hung low. "Jae-Ha..please-" "I'll watch out for him." He cut her off patting her head. Yona looked up surprised and a fresh set of tears cascaded down her face. "Thank you very much. And I want you to come back safe too." She told him sternly. Jae-Ha smiled tenderly at her. Although she was a married woman now, she can still be like a child. "I'll come back with everyone."

That was four months ago. And they were yet to keep their promise. He was yet to come back to her arms. Were the gods searching for testimony of their love?

* * *

So, hope you liked it! See ya in the next chapter. Have a nice day!


	2. News

Hey guys! It is a bit late, but here goes chapter 2! Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **2\. News**

"How are you feeling today Yona? Anything new?" asked Yun the boy genius, as he started making breakfast for her. "I'm fine thank you. Just the usually morning s-" Yona got cut off by her own nausea. Yun rushed to her side and stroked her back. "I know that's perfectly normal, but still take care." His voice was heavy with concern. Although he acted tough and like he didn't care, he was very worried about his friends as well. Yona smiled up at him "I don't have anything to worry about since I've got the best military physician watching after me, right?" Yun just raised an eyebrow "Why of course I'm the best and youngest doctor the military can ever have, but that means I'm good at treating soldiers who get beaten. Not pregnant women." He said matter-of-factly. "But you know everything Yun." Yona said giggling and then stopped, getting that now a day's normal sad look "You don't have to come every morning like this Yun. I'm fine by myself." Yun, Ik-Soo, Kija's family, Hak's family and even Jae-ha's adoptive mother Gi-gan came to see her daily. It's not that she didn't like them. She knew they were caring for her and giving support. But she couldn't bear to see the sympathetic looks they give her. She was strong and could take care of herself.

"Don't give me that idiot!" Yona snapped back to reality startled by Yun's angry voice. He was clenching his fists looking down "Don't go ahead thinking you can handle this alone. Hak doesn't even know that you're pregnant. You have a lot of people to help you, but you're my responsibility. I have to look after you until he comes back, but now…" he trailed off looking frustrated. Yona was touched and worried at the same time "What is it Yun?" she asked slowly. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Then he glanced at her more composed. But his eyes held a deep regret "I've been summoned too. To the front line." Yona couldn't help the small gasp that left her. "I see…" she sighed and forced a smile. "I guess we should've known that. Be careful Yun." He nodded and went back to cook without a word. Yona was feeling helpless, but had to stay strong for their child.

Afternoon came and it was time for Yun to go. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He stopped and looked at Yona with a knowing look "You aren't going to leave this place, are you?" Yona smiled gently "Yes, I want to be here when he…you all come back." This made him shake his head with a smile of his own. "Do you want me to tell him? I'm going to find every single one of those idiots and ask them what on earth is taking them so long to finish this stupid war!" he blabbered grinding his teeth, which made Yona's smile widen a bit. He really did care a lot. "No Yun. He might get worried and lose focus." She said with sad smile. Yun frowned "Just so you know Yona, it might actually have the opposite effect." With that he turned to leave. "Anyway I'll find them and drag them back here. I swear if even one of them are on a hospital bed, I'll heal them just so I can beat them again for being reckless." He muttered while walking away. When his back was no longer in sight Yona let the tears fall.

Yona spend two long months after Yun also went. She never felt alone though. All her friends came to visit her every day, making sure to crack jokes and keep her mind off of the war. She was very grateful of the help, but her husband's warmth was irreplaceable. Her love never felt stronger than when she was waiting, for him to get back.

Much to Yun's worry and anger he found Hak and Jae-Ha both on beds injured. "What is the meaning of this huh?!" he yelled just as he saw them. Hak smirked weakly "Hey. So you came too." he said raising the hand in greeting. This only made his anger increase "The nerve you have! How can you be so reckless! You have a pregnant wife waiting for you back home and you're greeting me like nothing is wrong while you look like a zombie!" he screamed at Hak in one breath. Hak would've teased him for worrying so much if didn't hear what he thought he did. "Wait, what did you just say?" he asked slowly sitting up. "I said you look like a z-" "No before that!" he cut Yun off impatiently. Yun blinked before face palming. He let the cat out of the back. "Yes, Yona is pregnant." He said in a calm voice. Hak's eyes widened as his brain processed the words. His wife was carrying his child. _Their_ child. He felt his eyes glazing over but couldn't care less about that. "She didn't want me to tell you. She said it would break your focus. So you better start the fierce counterattack and get home soon." Yun said turning away and went to find Jae-Ha to give him his own lecture. Hak was still frozen as she stared at nothing in particular.

His Yona was fighting her own war, alone. She was fighting for him. What kind of husband would he be if he didn't go to her as soon as possible? Hak had hold her tightly, close to his heart. He had to be the one to hold their child first. His mind was set on one thing only. His love never felt stronger than when he was fighting, to get back to her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! One more to go! Have a good day ^^


	3. Reunited

Sorry guys! I know it's late. Anyway hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **3\. Reunited**

Yona was starting to lose faith. As days passed by slowly and painfully, her heart ached a little more. Day after day she yearned for even a fragment of happiness. One that she couldn't find, without her family. Their child was close to come out and face the world. Yona wanted all of their happy faces looking at him or her. She wanted to be in Hak's warm embrace gazing at their treasure.

As she sipped her warm herbal tea slowly, the sound of a vehicle arriving caught her attention. Curiously she stood up and went to the front door. Before she could open the door she was abruptly stopped by the sound of _familiar_ voices. Her heart rate picked up as she stared at the door blankly with wide eyes, her shaky hand struggling to grab the doorknob. Various thoughts ran through her mind in lightning speed. Slowly she opened the door and peered outside. A military truck was parked and one by one her friends were getting off it. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the them with slightly parted lips. Sure they were all bandaged here and there and adorned various injuries, but were there very much alive and staring at her with mild surprise as well. _Where was Hak?_ Yona felt frantic as her eyes searched her husband. Seconds later a pretty much beat up Hak got off the truck with Yun.

Her heart skipped a beat before starting to beat rapidly. His eyes found hers after he gained enough balance to stand on his own. His eyes widened as they took in his wife's form. A glowing pregnant women with unshed tear shining in her eyes. All his injuries forgotten, Hak ran to Yona and engulfed her in a much needed hug mindful of her current state. Finally, the tears fell out uncontrollably as she buried herself deeper into his warmth. Hak pulled away slightly to grab her face softly whipping away the tears. No words had to be spoken between them. Yona laughed through the happy tears feeling her heavy heart become light. Unable to contain himself Hak brought her lips to his in a passionate yet gentle kiss, to which Yona was more than happy to respond just as eagerly. Other watched happily, their hearts filled with warmth and eyes filled with tears.

"Aww Yun you're such a softie! Getting all teary eyed." Jae-Ha teased Yun draping his uninjured arm around him. "Get off! You, sorry bunch are the softies. I saw you all crying like babies!" Yun argued trying to hide his pink cheeks. They were all settled in the house after the teary reunion. Yun was tasked with preparing dinner because they all have apparently missed "mother's cooking". After yelling at them for calling him mother, he started with it anyway like always. While Hak and Yona were in the living room having time together all the others decided to give them privacy. More like decided to act like toddlers and pester him. "But seeing Yona like that after a long time…just..." Kija started sniffling again which made Yun roll his eyes. Zeno laughed and gave Kija a tissue. Shin-Ha was busy with Ao as they were reunited after a long time too. Ao was practically glued to his neck even refusing to eat.

Yona snuggled to Hak's side a little bit more making him pull her even closer. They were comfortable on the sofa enjoying each others presence this close after what felt like an eternity. Hak gazed at her swollen belly and placed a hand on it softly. "I still can't believe it…" he whispered rubbing their child's safe haven affectionately. He was overjoyed but couldn't help the regret he felt. He wasn't able to be by his wife's side through the pregnancy. He wanted to help her in every step of it. He missed getting worried of her morning sickness. He missed getting freaked by her mood swings. He missed being woken up in the middle of night to run around trying to find food for her crazy cravings. He missed getting all excited when the baby kicked for the first time. He missed having panic attacks when she does something reckless. Hak sighed "I'm sorry I left you alone…" he leaned into kiss her forehead. Yona smiled at him lovingly "The most important thing is that you're here now." She said placing her palm on his cheek. Hak smiled softly "At least I didn't miss the birth. Why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked. "I didn't want to distract or worry you." Yona replied pouting lightly. Hak chuckled "If anything it made me more determined." Yona couldn't help the huge smile that broke into her face.

"I promise I'll stick annoyingly close to you during the next ones." Hak said in a serious tone with a nod. Yona gasped slightly "Hak! this one isn't even out yet, and you're already planning on others?" her face turned pink at the thought. She was glad her friends were out of earshot. Hak gave her a confused look "Well why wouldn't I? I mean I want at least 5 kids." He said matter-of-factly. Yona choked on her own saliva as her face turned completely red. She could only manage a shy nod. After she gained her composure she laughed a little "Besides we do have plenty of god father candidates." She said eyeing their companions emerging from the kitchen. They were currently throwing food at each other arguing about what should be the unborn child's name. Hak gave an unamused look "I'm not so sure about that, princess…"

Her prayers were heard. She found her happiness with her reunited family. No matter how many days, how many months they spent apart; her love, _their_ love never wavered. If any, it intensified. It was proof of their bond. It was _testimony_.

* * *

Hope the wait was worth it! Thank you very much for the favorites and follows! And thank you for reading!


End file.
